Stolen Kiss
by Sailor Star Shiner
Summary: Usagi's friends all leave, Seiya, her love has to rebuild his planet, so when she wishes for an new friend she gets one, eneter Aurella Tanaki, will she lead Usagi away or help her and what does Kakyuu see in her weird mirror? SXU YXM TXA MXS
1. Parting of the ways

Hay this is the first story I have ever done! WOW, it is so exciting! I promise you that you will lovemy story, all though I am willing to take any suggestions, and I appologise for my spelling in advance! God I love the ideas I hav had for this story! Not to brag but I like them! If you go on to my accounty type thing, you can preview some of the new characters that come into this story! I am very exsited! I think she needs her medication shouts a voice from affar NOOOO not the big needle it gives me owchies! Well enjoy, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lots of luv Sailor Star Shiner xxxxxx

* * *

It had only been three days since the star lights ahd left with there Princess to re-bulid there home planet, but Usagi had already slipped into a quite depression. She looked up at the stars, a flash of light shot through the sky. Could it be him?

"No, he is gone, he wouldn't return, why should he?" Usagi thought to herself. A single tear ran down her cheek, she colapsed onto the hard ground, sobbing. A shadow passed over her.

"Oh, poor Odango, don't cry for me!" A familiar voice said from behind her. Her eyes lit up at once, it was him, it was Seiya, he came back! Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder, his skin felr so warm.

He helped her up from the ground. She stod there in amazement.

"Say something Odango, it isn't like you to be so quiet!" She smiled at his kind words.

"I am sorry, I was shocked, I just didn't no what to say." She stared into his deep indago eyes. She could see the happiness in them.

"Why...why...why did you return, is something the matter?" She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know.

"When I arrived at Kinmoku there was nothing, I walked the grounds of our palace, still there was nothing, nothing but rubble, broken stone bricks, smashed glass, the land was so barren..."

"Oh Seiya, I am so sorry." He looked down at the ground.

"And just as I walked through the broken greenhouses, I came apon a single white Kinmoku rose." He held out his hand to Usgai, in it was a glowing white roses that was emitting light. Usagi picked up the glowing rose and pondered at it's beauty.

"The Kinmoku roses have a special energy that will grant you one wish when the last petal falls, when i saw it growing in the demollished greenhouse I thought of you instantly" Seiya moved closer to Usagi, his lips brushed aginst her.

"I love you...Usgai" He whispered and leaned forward into a passionate kiss. Time itself seemed to stand still. Usagi pulled away, and looked down to the ground.

"No Seiya, we can't do this, I am sorry, but I have to up hold my fate, _we can not be together, but i shall always love you._" He was hurt, he felt like she had just drove a knife through his heart. He looked away, tears ran down his face.

"I will never be good enough for you Odango, will I? Just remember that I do love you and I promise that one day i shall return." And with that Seiya had disappeared and another light shot through the sky. Usagi looked down at Seiya's gift. The rose let shed a single petal, amd the wind carried it up into the air.

**Two months later**

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minko were all sitting in the Golden crown as they always did on a Saturaday. Usagi stared vacantly out the window unawear of what he friends were saying. Minako nudged Usagi, impling that she had something important to say, Usagi turned to look at her friend. Minako cleared her throat.

"Look guys, I'm not sure how to say this but... I have been offered a scholarship to the Royal Performing Arts College in England, it is a once in a life time opperatunity and I can't afourd to miss it." Every one looked so happy for Minako.

"Wow, that is great Mina-chan,whem will you be leaving?" Rei asked, with some amount of jelosy.

"There new term beggings next month so i have to fly out in three weeks to get ready!" There smiles faded.

"So soon?" Usagi wasn't liking the idea of Minako leaving. Ami and Makoto both looked at each other.

"If you dont like that then I am not sure you want to here the news that we have!" Ami said looking away from Makoto. "Mako-chan, you first!" Ami asked.

"Well Neiya Ausomota has asked if I would come and train as his apprentis in Hong Kong, he is givving me my own flat and everything!" She smiled "You are welcome to come and see me any time, but Neiya wants me to go to Hong Kong as soon as possible, I have to leave in two weeks!"

The others sighed, but they were all very happy for Makoto, she had always wanted to study with him and now was her chance to do so. Ami smiled and slipped a piece of paper out form her bag.

"I have been excepted to go and study Medicien at Europes top Medical school, it is in Germany and I will be gone for two years, the College are paying completely for my schooling and accomadation." Rei and Usagi looked at one another, both thinking the same thing _"You better not leave me alone aswell!"_ But instead of saynd it they simply went over and hugged there friends.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think that a shopping spree is in order!" Minako suggested, the others nodded and the left for the mall.

**Two hours later, after some serious retale therapy...**

"Rei-chan, why did you buy five of those dresses anyway?" Makoto shouted looking at her friend, or the big pile of shopping bags and boxes. She had so many that her face had disapeared.

"Hay if the dress fits buy one in evry colour...AHH!" She tripped dropping all her shopping onto the floor a passer by stopped to help her pick them up.

"Here you go" He said handing Rei a blue box containing an exspensive pair of shoes.

"Why thank you, wait a minute Haukan is that you?" Rei looked at the stranger, he stod up he was very tall with raven black hair just like Rei and bright green eyes.

"Rei, how are you, still a serious shopper I see then!" He chuckled. They both smiled.

"Guys this is my Cousin, Haukan, he owns a recording studio in England. Hay Haukan do you want to get something to drink with us?" he smiled.

"Sure" they walked of to the nearest coffe shop, sat down and ordered six milkshakes.

"So, Haukan, tell me where in England is your Recording studio?" Rei frowned at Minako for asking.

"You aren't by any chance hopnig that he will give you a free sesion were you Mina-chan?" Mina chringed.

"No of course not, why would I think that your lovely cousin here would agree to that?" Minako looked around. Haukan turned to his cousin.

"Well infact Rei, that is the reason I came back to Japan" Minako looked hopefull.

"To guve me a shot at stardom?" Minako's eyes shone, she remaniced about it, she would become a star in no time!

"Hello, Earth calling Mina-chan" Rei shock her friend and she soon snapped out of er weird trance like state of mind. Haukan chuckled.

"No Minako I am sorry but I came here to offer a job to my cousin, Rei would you like to come and work with me in London?" Rei's heart leapt out of her body, did three laps of the city and re-entred through her left ear.

"Haukan, I would love to!" Minako got closer to them.

"London ehh, that is were my school is, we can see each other everyday!" They both gigled with excitement, they all began to talk about there trips away, appart from Usagi who had slumped of home, feeling rather depressed and un-wanted. She sank into a deep, dreamless sleep and remained that way for many hours.

**On Kinmoku...**

"Healer, step forward." Kakyuu proclaimed.

"Yes Kakyuu-sama" Healer bowed

"The inner senshi of earth are dispacthing, they are no longer remaing together in Tokoyo, I want you, Fighter and Maker tofind out were each one is going, and fast, the darkness in my mirror gorws stronger and each senshi must be protected!" Maker stepped forward.

"And what of the Outer Senshi, Kakyuu-sama?" Maker questioned.

"Leave them for now they are safer by themselves, now go fourth and hurry the darkness grows, and it is being contained within a Earth-biund soul"Kakyuu dismised her starlights and wished them good luck. Seiya was nervous, this would be the first time he would have seen Usagi since the kiss. He hopped that she did not hate him for that.

"_Oh Odango, why must I be so in love with you?"_ Seiya whispered under his breth.

**Back on Earth Two weeks later...**

"Oh, I really can't believe this is our last time all together!" Usagi sobbed as they sat down in the Golden Crown. Why she thought, why is everyone leaving, first Seiya and now her best friends were leaving, is this what see did, drive people away?

"Yeah I am going to miss just hanging around with you guys" Makoto frowned. She couldn't believe they were all finaly leaving each other. Minako began to get blurry eyed, tears ran down her cheeks.

"I am going to miss you all so much!" She sobbed.

"Where are you going then Mina-chan?" A fimilair voice came from behind her. She spun around, and there sitting behind them was Yaten, Taiki and Seiya. Seiya tried to aviod Usgai's big sapphire eyes, but it was to hard to resist.

"Hay there Usagi." Seiya said poliety. Makoto turned to Usagi and whispered.

"Are things ok bettween you to, he didn't call you Odango? You can tell me anthin you know." Usagi looked back at her freind and smiled.

"Everythig is fine." She said calmly, this was a great big lie, nothing was ok, her friends were leaving, Mamoru and Usagi hadn't even talked since Seiya left, and now that Seiya was back, he couldn't even look her in the eyes! Her world was falling appart.

"Minako, you didn't answer me, where are you going?" Yaten said calmly.

"Well long story short, I am leaving for London to go to a Performing Arts College, Rei is also leaving for England to work in her cousins studio, Ami is leaving for Medical school in Germany and Mako-chan is going to Hon Kong to study under Neiya Ausomota!" She breathed slowly, trying to hold back the tears but it was no use. They all came flooding out and she sobbed and sniffed.

"Where are you going Odango?" Usagi's eyes lit up, he couldn't have been angry with her!

"Nowhere, I am staying here in Tokoyo, all by myself." She sobbed under her breath."And this our last say all together" Three tears ran down her rosy cheeks, Seiya rushed to comfort her, although he said noting, his presence was very sothing and Usagi stopped crying.

The rest of their day was spent happily with their old friends. And so at ten Makoto left Japan for Hong Kong, even though she wasn't going long it still felt like it would be an eternity before they say each other again. The others left for their homes, upset and somewhat confused about their futures. Usagi insisted on walking Seiya back to his flat, so that she could clear some things up with him. The went into his room and sat on his bed.

"So you wanted to talk abou something?" Seiya inquired. Usagi nodded.

"Look, you do no that what happened months ago, I felt the same way as you did." She said staring into his deep indigo eyes. "But I couldn't love you then." Seiya felt some what hut by her words.

"Do you know how that Stolen Kiss has haunted me, I thought of nothing but you ever since that night but I was afraid that you would hate me." Seiya confessed, Usagi was confusse.

"I could never hate you Seiya, I…..I….I love you." Her words stunned him and an overpowering erge came over him. He leand into her, kissing her lovingly, gentley, but he wanted more. She wrapped here hands around him. He kissed up ad down her neck, his kisses burned aginst her skin. His hands began to explore her body. He leaned her bck onto the bed, never breaking their kiss, also being careful not to crush her fragile body with his.

"I love you Odango" he whispered

"Prove it…." She whispered in his ear. He lowered himself to her leaning into another kiss, Usagi began to unbutton his shirt, revealing a well tonned chest.

"Are you shore, Odango? You don't have to do this? What about Mamoru?" She laughed.

"He is dead to me know, I love you, I want you and only you, and I want you to have my inosene." She said softly.

Then it happened the became one on that sad night they made love with a great passion and lust. They screamed each others names, loving each other, wanting each other, having each other. There exsisted only them for a phew moments in time.

**Two months later on Earth……..**

Usagi stared at her beautiful rose that sat on her window paine, watching as it glowed. She looked out to the night sky all you could see were stars, Usagi was ever so lonley, all her friends were gone, she and Mamoru had spilt up,and her lover was back on Kinmoku. She needed someone, anyone that she could confied in. Then at that moment her rose shed it's last petal, it now emitted a bright pink light, she took it in her hands and whispered,

"I wish for a friend, someone who will be there for me, somone I can trust." Then the pink glow faded and she looked out the window and saw a shooting star, it was bright orange. Her life was going to get better she just new it would!

* * *

Oh please say you liked it!!!!! Please be gentle, I am new to this, but constructive critasisam is welcome, just don't blast me with hate if you are a Mamoru liker (coughs freaks under her breath) It is just that I dont like him as all, WOOOOOO, go Seiya and Usagi!!!!! I will update as soon as possable, just please review, pwitty pwitty pweasze!!!!!

Love you all Sailor Star Shiner (I wish some of my friends would read this!)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. New Friends

**Hiya here is the next chapter another quite short one lots of new faces in this chapter, yeay! That is what I like! sort of a build uppy sorta scene with lot of things in here lead to others later!**

**Please R/R/F**

**Sailor Star Shiner!**_

* * *

_

_Last Chapter:_

"_I wish for a friend, someone who will be there for me, somone I can trust." Then the pink glow faded and she looked out the window and saw a shooting star, it was bright orange. Her life was going to get better she just new it would!_

**Chapter 2: New friends**

**Two Days before, on Kinmoku...**

"So it's setled then, they will be protected." She said, the Starlights stepped forward and bowed, then only Seiya arose.

"Yes Kakyuu-sama, we have allready sent our apprentises to earth." Seiya bowed agian. Kakyuu smiled.

"Well then, I hope they are ready or this, Lady Fighter, Lady Maker, Lady Healer, sisters." She looked down at then lovingly, they were the only family she had.

"Do you not trust us Kakyuu-sama?" Yaten questioned, glancing up at her sister.

"Yaten-chan, I have faith in you all, you are my sisters, and I love you with all of my heart, but I have never seen the others perform, I am just anxios, that is all. And, once again, call me Kakyuu, were are family." Her smile warmed their hearts, she had always had faith in them, after all, they had risked their lives to find her on Earth. They left her, all of them were woried. None more so than Seiya, his love was on Earth, and he had no way of seeing her.

**Two days later ( the same day Usagi made a wish on her rose)**

She gazed out at the shooting star, it's glow fadded, her phone rang breaking her from a trance-like state. She picked it up, the caller was un-known to her phone.

"He... hello, this is Usagi speaking, who may I ask is calling at such an hour?"

"Odango... I am back in town for just one night, come and see me, I have missed you!" Her eyes widened at Seiya's words.

"Ofcourse were shall I meet you?" She was over joyed Seiya was back, for one night, but he was back!

"At the appartment, I need to talk to you." The phone hung up, he wanted to talk, what did this mean? Did he not want to see her anymore, she was worried. Grabbing her coat and leaving for The Starlights old pad, all the time she spent ondering what he wanted to talk about, she pre-pared herself for the worst. When she arrived at Seiya's flat she sat beside him on the coach.

He turned to her, planting a kiss on her check, she smiled thinking the worst still. There was pain in Seiya's eyes. He looked at the floor, a tear ran down his cheek and he smiled.

"I missed you so much Usagi!" He looked at her, with passion and love, she smiled with relief and kissed him on the forhead.

"I wouldn't expect anything less! But Seiya, you must never scare me like that, I thought that you were here because you wanted to finish with me, or that you didn't love me anymore!" He looked away, Usagi was shocked at what she was about to hear.

"Odango, Kakyuu needs me to go away to Vega to help spread our message of peace and to get the people of Vega to sign our treaty"

"What does this matter to me though, I don't know anything about Vega, where is it?" She didn't know about any planets outside her system, well besides Kinmoku, but even then she knew next to nothing about Kinmoku! Seiya laughed.

"It is just outside your Solar system, so, I can come and see you every single week, maybe even more, if I get half a chance." He kissed her again, his hands cupping her face. She knew were ths would lead,but she did not care she was with the man that she loved, an he would be close by. He broke away from his love when he noticed a meteor shower out side the window. He whispered to his love.

"Come with me and we can wactch it together, but then I am affraid that I must go back to Kinmoku" Usagi nodded and with her love the wandered out onto the streets and looked up at the sky. There were many shooting stars but five meteors shone eceptionaly bright, they were all going together in a line then one by one they seperated, leaving only the brightest one, it fadded. As soon as the shower had finished Seiya kissed Usagi and transformed into Fighter then waving good bye, Fighter turned into pure light,and a bright orange star flashed through the sky. Usagi smiled and went back home, knowing that her love would be close took her mind off of her friends, but not for very long.

**Careers Day at Usagi's school...**

As always Usagi was very late for school. As she arrived she apologised to the teacher.

"Yes yes Usagi, just sit down, Okay class, today we are welcoming a new student to our class." He opened the door, and there stood a tall girl, with dark burgudy hair that framed her face, it just reached her shoulders, her bright green eyes twinlked as she walked gracefully in but then,tripping on her untied school laces, fell flat on her face. "Oh dear god we have another Usagi in the class" The teacher thought to himself. She got up and smiled walking over to the teacher.

"Every body this is Aurella Tanaki, she has moved here from Kyoto, please everyone be very nice to Miss Tanaki." He turned to the new girl "If you would like to please take a seat behind Usagi, I am sertain you two will get on well" He laughed under his breath.

"Thankyou Mr Minizoku." She had a very sweet voice, allthough she was rather loud. She took her place behind Usagi, they smiled at each other.

"Now, as today is carrers day I would like you to get into pairs and discuss what you are hoping to do in the future." Mr Minizoku anounced. Aurella tapped Usagi litely on the sholder.

"Can I go with you?" They both laughed, Usagi nodded, she really could do with having some more friends, as all her old friends were spread across the world! Theyturned to face each other.

"Allright, my name is Usagi Tsukino, umm...well I guess that I would like to be is a bride, but I heard that they don't get paid much!" They both laughed "Although, I guess I could always be a stunt double in action films!" Usagi laughed "Little does she know!" She thought. She looked up at Aurella. "And what about you, want do you want to be?" Aurella smiled and looked out the window.

"I have wated to be an artist from the day I learnt how to draw. It has always been a passion of mine, but were I am from we were always encouraged to help th community grow, not be creative!" Usagi looked puzzled.

"They sure are strickt in Kyoto then!" They both giggled. "So I take that you favourite subjects will me Art and Graphics then?" Aurella nodded politly.

"Well, them and Modern Foriegn Launguages, I just love talking, I could go for hours, it is even better when you are talking in a different language, it is a good way to make new friends." She sighed "Speaking of which, would it be allright if I ate my lunch with you? I don't really know anyone else!" She looked hopefull.

"Ofcourse you can, I would introduce you to all my friends but they are all out of Japan at the moment! I would have loved to have gone with them, but then I wouldn't have met you!" She smiled at her new friend.

"You are so nice, do you want to go to the arade later? There is a cute guy working there!" She giggled.

"Ha ha, thats Andrew, sorry Aurella but he has a girl friend!" She took it badly but soon cheered up.

"Oh well, I'll just have to find some other guy to charm!" she winked, her bright green eyes glistened. "Yeah and another thing, could you mabye just call me Relli, I prefer that, my name is so weird, but my parents are strange!"

"Sure thing! Do you live with them, or are they back in Kyoto?" Aurella looked down at the floor.

"They are at my home town, and I miss them afully, I am just staying in an appartment at the moment, it is rather lonely." She looked up at her new friend. "You could come over after we have been to the arcade if you want!" Usagi nodded.

"Alright Ladies and Gents, the lesson is over, please go to lunch." Mr Minizoku said from behind a pile of test.

At lunch the two freinds were laughing and joking like they had known each other. At the end of the day Aurella and Usagi walked down to the arcade together. When they walked in Andrew waved and smiled.

"Usagi, I haven't seen you in here for ages!" He turned to Aurella "Hi, I am Andrew, Usagi's friend." She smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aurella, but Relli if you please!!" They laughed.

"It's an unusal name if you don't mind me saying! So are you from around here?" Relli shock her head.

"I am from Kyoto, I only just moved here three days ago, but I am making so many new friends!" They all laughed together.

"Well I have to get back to work! See you ladies later!" He went off. They started playing all of the Sailor V games. Usagi went into shock when she saw how good Relli was, she beat Usagi's top score!

Later after spending all their money, the new friends went back to Rellis appartment for something to eat. It wasn't far from the arcade, and to Usgai's suprise she lived just above Mamoru. They were just good friends now and nothing else.

"Hay Relli, do you think i could use your phone really quickly, I need to call my mom and tell her where I am." She picked up Relli's phone but she dived and grabbed it of of her, Usgai looked down at her friend, who lay flat on the floor.

"It umm... doesn't work yet... here use my mobile." She handed Usagi a very high tech mobile phone, it must have cost a fortune, it was all touch screen and everything!

**Meanwhile that same day in Enland...**

"Mina-chan, this is the last time I will tell you, Haukan said you are not going to get a free recording session!!!!!" Rei screached at her friend, as they walked through the shopping centre in London. Then Minako suddenly bumped into someone falling flat on her face. She looked up at two girls, twins, with black hair and red eyes, one had red highlights the other green.

"Carla, Raven I am so sorry!" Rei looked down at her friend helping her up she said.

"You know these girls!" Rei said in disbelief.

"Yes ofcourse I do they are both in my class at the Acadamy, they have to be the best singers I have ever met!" The twins blushed.

"Why do you ask Rei-chan?" Minako was finally up on her feet.

"My cousin is recording with them at the moment." She turned to Raven and Carla "Your song is great! Did you write it yourselves?" The twin with black and red hair nodded and said.

"Yeah, me and Carla write all of our songs by ourselves, though Haukan showed us some of your work, it is really profesional!" Rei and Raven started talking all about their songs and stuff. Minako and Carla looked at one another and sighed.

"They'll be at it for ages now! So, Minako, I heard that a really cute boy started working in the coffee shop just around the corner, do you two want to come and grab a milkshake with us?" Carla's long hair moved in the wind, it looked evr so gracefull.

"Sure, we would love to!" They all walked down together, sat at a table and order four chocolate milkshakes. Rei and Raven were still in deep conversation.

"You used to be a temple priestess that is amazing!" Raven wasover whelemed by Rei, see never thought that they would have so much in coman!

"Yeah, I really liked it, but I spent most of my time fortune telling, it is my favourite past-time!" She smiled.

"Really, mine too, only, I do Astrology, I just love the stars, I think that they hold the key to everything! Fortune telling is one aspect of their greatness!" The both laughed.

"So you do stuff like Horoscopes then?"

"Yes, before Carla and I started singing together, it was my profession, I was employed by a big magazine, becuase my Horoscopes were always so accurate!"Rei smiled.

"Could you do me? I'm an Aries!" Raven frowned.

"No, no no I need to no the exsact date of your birth!" Rei felt rather stupid.

"Oh, it's April 17th, sorry!"

"Right, just one minute." Raven said, she closed her eyes and placd her hands togther. Rei sensed a strong auror around her friend, her hair began to move, yet there was no wind. Then suddenly her eyes opened.

"Seperation from your friends will cause your realtionship to grow stronger, in Japan someone at the shrine is thinking about you everyday, and wonders why you don't think of him as anything more than a friend, sometime in the future one of your friends will go missing, and..." Raven looked down, the image in her head was to horrific to discribe. Carla looked at her sister, knowing something was wrong. She placed her hand o her sisters and whispered something in her ear.

"Well don't keep me in suspence, what is going to happen?" Rei looked so cheerfull.

"One of your dear friends will have a child, that was all I could see." She said. Rei looked at her in gratitude.

"Thankyou ever so much, you will have to show me how you do Astrology!" Raven smiled. Minako and Carla went back to their conversation on their favourite boybands.

"I think that Tribune are the best at the moment, yeah the best by far!" Minako smiled and laughed.

"Mina-chan, have you ever heard of the Three Lights, the will always be my all time favourites!" Carla Laughed, this brought back painfull memories for her that see had tried to block out. Yaten, what was he doing know. He wouldn't be worring about her that was for sure!

"Ok, look me and Raven have to go know, I'll see you on Monday, bye!" Carla got up and waved at her friends.

"Bye Rei, see you tomorrow, five sharp!" Raven winked as she left with her sister. Rei looked at Minako, she was next to tears.

"Mina-chan what is the matter?" She said hugging her friend.

"Carla, mentioned the Three Lights and it brought back memories, and then I thought, I bet they have frogotten us, that is what Yaten is like! He doesn't care, or else he would have came back to see us!" A sinlge tear ran down her tanned skin.

"Don't say that Mina-chan!"She said comforting her friend.

**On Kinmoku...**

Yaten looked up at the stars.

"Somewhere she is out their, forgeting all about me! Oh I do hope not. I wonder how Seiya is getting on with the Vegan people?" He left the window and sighed, floppind down on his bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Yaten are you coming out, we have a letter from Seiya!" It was Taiki. He had been begging Yaten to leave his room for the past two weeks, but all atempeds had failed, Yaten was simply to upset to bother leaving the comfort o his own room. He sighed again.

"I'll read it later Taiki!!" he shouted at his brother. Taiki left leaving Yaten to himself.

**On Earth, in Hong Kong...**

Makoto had just finished a double shift with Neiya Ausomota, she was washing her hands when one of his other apprentices came up to her. She had curly blond hair that was shoulder length and large brown eyes, and she was rather short.

"Hi Makoto, look today that cherry pie you made was amazing, do you mind if I take a slice home with me?" she asked.

"Of course not take as much as you want ummm…." She looked rather embarrassed, "I am so sorry, I didn't catch your name!" The girl smiled and laughed.

"My name is Yumi Jadi, I am the newest person here, so I don't really blame you!" She laughed.

"No, look let me make it up to you! Let's go grab an ice-cream, my treat!" The both laughed.

"Well, there is no way I would turn down free ice-cream!" The both grabbed their jackets and headed for the ice cream parlor across the road. The sat down and order, two banana splits, best way to recuperate from a long shift. They began talking and in no time they were talking like they were best friends.

"And then my friend Usagi sat right in the cake, and she still ate half of it!" They both burst out laughing.

"God Mako-chan your friends are mad!" She smiled.

"Yeah, they are really good friends, even Usagi can be a very strong and true friend, I miss them so much, but at least I have someone in Hong Kong to laugh along with!" Se smiled at her newest friend. Yumi stood up.

"Well I better get going I have a ton of sewing to do!"

"See you tomorrow!" She waved good bye and left for her apartment. When she got back it was rather late, but school would have just finished in Germany, she could phone up Ami and see how she was getting on! She picked up the phone and typed in Ami's number. It rang for quite some time but Ami picked up.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto screamed down the phone.

"Moshi Moshi Mako-chan! How are you doing in Hong Kong?"

"It is great Neiya Ausomota has taught me so much, and I have met a really nice girl called Yumi Jadi! We are really good friends!"

"Mako-chan I am so glad that you are doing well!"

"Well Ami how are you doing in Germany?"

"Oh Makoto it is amazing, one girl befriended me straight away! Her name is Charlotte Yatmann, we have been playing chess for hours. She has short brown hair that is all layered and kind blue eyes, we are almost inseparable! Would you like to talk to her Mako-chan?"

"I better not Ami, I have an early start tomorrow, me and Yumi have to go shopping for some ingredients."

"Allright then, Sayonara Mako-chan!"

"Sayonara!"

She put the phone down, and looked at the picture of her friends on the table next to her.

"I miss you all so much!" She lay it face down and went to bed.

* * *

Well what did you think??? A little un eventfull but there is way more to come you can count on it! And Vega is a real star, it is the forth brightest star in the sky! I am to smart for my own good! Well R/R/F!!!!!

Sailor Star Shiner!!!!!


	3. Doubley Trouble

Hiya there, sorry about the last chapter, I know it was really uneventful,but I am going to try and make up for it in this Chapter! Oh and if you were wondering Yumi's name is pronounced-_You-me_. I thought that I better clear that up just incase you thought it was like Yummy! Alrighty then, yay this will be the first chapter that I have written that has the Outer Senshi in!

Allright Here goes nothing!

Sailor Star Shiner says review reviewreview, did it work?

Chapter 3 Doubley Troubleing

It was late, very late, she didn't care. All she cared about was him. Then a bright light came crashing down to earth. Fighter materialised infront of her. She detransformed into Seiya, who looked up and smiled at his love. She kneeled down beside him and placed her hands on his.

"Odango you are so cold, how long have you been waiting for me?" He looked conserned for his true love. She smiled.

"It doesn't matter how long, I am just glad you are here." She kissed him on the cheek, her lips burned his skin with passion. He shook his head.

"I better get you inside before you freaze to death, it would tare me up inside if anything happened to you, especially if I wasn't there to help you!" His indigo eyes twinkled as they let loose a single tear. Usagi giggled.

"The worst that could happen to me would be that I might catch a cold, or get a soar throat!" She laughed. Seiya led her into the appartment.

"Yes well, even that would cause me to suffer with great deals of guilt and sadness." He smiled, just happy that she was okay and that they were together. Usagi snuggeled into Seiya, he was so warm, she felt her spirits lifting greatly, as that week she had been totally alone. Her new best friend was visiting her parents for the week, Haruka was at a raliegh in Germany, Michiru was on tour in France, Hotaru was on a school exchange and Setsuna was very buisy working. When they walked into Seiya appartment they were greeted by a scent that made Usagi's heart pound, it smelt of Seiya, she loved the way he smelled it was almoust citrusy.

"Odango you need something warm to drink, would you like some tea?" Seiya shouted from the kitchen. Usagi scoffed.

"We have been doing this for over a year know, you should know that I don't like tea. Could I maybe have som coco instead?" She laughed, thinking of the number of times he had frogotten, she didn't mind that he always forgot, infact it was almoust nice, in an odd sort of way.

"It may have only been one year but, my dear Odango, you have grown to be the most lovely woman I could ever hope to be with, do you know something Odango?"

"What is it"

"I love you with all my heart, and I always will." He left the kitchen with their drinks and sat down beside her. She brushed her lips against his, this sent chills down his spine.

"I love you too Seiya, from the bottom of my heart, I am madly in love with you, I mean I would have to be, how else could I love an ego-maniac like you!" She laughed, he looked down at her.

"Oh, I love you to, you big crybaby klutz!" She smiled.

"Ahh, but I am your crybaby klutz!" She said kissing him passionatly, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her back, slidding his hands down her back. He began to kiss her neck, his kisses burned against her, he kissed her as if he was a drowning man and she was his oxygen. She couldn't even remember what had happened years ago when she had left Mamoru, his body moved over her. Clothes were being torn off, soon there was just two naked bodies lying on Seiyas coach. His legs parted hers.

"Odango...I want you... so much" Seiya whispeared to her, his indago eyes burning her skin as he looked at her.

"Seiya, you have me" She whispeared back to him "Now, and forever, don't you know that?"

For countless secounds they merley lay there wathing eachother, untill Usagi smiled, making no attemped to hide away her feelings. She wasn't sure if he couldn't wait anymore or the smile that did it. His mouth covered hers, his tongue thrusting between her lips as their bodies joined. She could feel his breath caught at the back of her throat. She became immediatly still. Not because Seiya was hurting her, but at the moment their bodies melted togther it was like ...heaven. That was it, there was no other way to discribe it. They were touching heaven.

"Odango..." Seiya looked at her, then, all regret and concern, mistaking her stillness. He was going to pull away, but she held him tight inside. Just as her arms held him close. Usagi cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't stop," She wimpered. Seiya began to kiss each of her fingers, as he moved slowly into her. She could feel every part of him and it was like she was born for this moment, for this man, for Seiya. It was as though Seiya was Usagi and Usagi was Seiya and they would never go back to being two seperate people. Seiya pulled back slowly and then moved forward again just as slowly. It was a pleasurable toture that was almoust to much to bear.

"I love you Odango," he said softly, still moving within her. And the he kissed her so long and so hard. And she didn't even realize that she was holding her breath untill she gasped not just from what Seiya was doing to her, but to drag the air back into her lungs.

"Usagi, I love you, and only you, forever"

But she could hardley here him. Her skin was almoust unbearaly hot, her insides were melting. She rocked against him, wanting to make it last forever.

"Kiss me Seiya" Usagi pleaded with her lover.

Seiya's lips worked their way up her neck, he nibbled on her ear and kissed across her cheek untill his mouth was against hers. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, even closer, always closer. His arms wrapped around her small frame. It was kissing and touching and belongig and being, all at the same time. There was something deep inside her coiling tighter and tighter, like a key in a wind-up toy. But it didn't break. Instead her body became a fireworks display. A single dazzling rocket bursting into a shower of silvery lights that cascaded gently downwards, followed by a whole volley of rockets one after another. She held onto Seiya for dear life, her eyes wide open, staring at him, stunned. She gave in to the new sensation overwhelming her body. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Even one year ago, when she last did this with Seiya. Back then they were wild and crazy but now they were both more mature. They both loved each other very much. Seiya looked stuned. He closed his eyes and groaned in release. He rolled off from ontop of her. They both lay there, out of breath.

"I...love you...Seiya" Usagi panted smiling at her lover. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep in his arms. Seiya looked down at the beautiful girl lying in his arms. He ran his arms through her hair.

"What have I done to diserve you Odango, I must be the luckiest man alive." He whispered in his loves ear, she smiled in her sleep. An he lay back and slept with her.

**The next day...**

The sound of Usagi's mobile woke both Seiya and his love from peaceful dreams. She picked up her phone werily and very tired.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Usagi speaking"

"Where were you last night!" A highly annoyed luna yelled down the phone.

"Luna...I didn't know you could use the phone!" Usagi laughed, behind her Seiya looked very confused.

"Oh, Setsuna is holding it for me, now where were you!" Usagi sighed.

"Oh, I was at Relli's" She lyed.

"You said she was away for the weekend!" Luna screached.

"She got bach early and invited me round! Is this the only reason you called, because you woke me and Relli up!" She yawned.

"Well no, I need to speak to you, the scouts are having a meeting in an hour, so hurry up and get to the shrine!" Luna said, Usagi's eyes lit up.

"The girls are back!" She jumed up and down on the coach.

"Umm... yes and no." Luna said. Usagi stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Usagi shouted at her cat.

"Well, only Minako and Rei could make it, Ami and Makoto are to buisy, I am so sorry Usagi" Luna paused. "But we can email them or something" Usagi sat down, tears in her eyes.

"Allright then Luna, I'll, I'll see you there." She hung up and through herself at Seiya, tears flowing from her Saphire eyes, she sobbed into his chest.

"What is the matter Odango?" He stroked her cheek. She looked away from him.

"I miss them so much, it has been so long, I thought we might actullay be together, all of us but..." She trayled of into sobbs "Seiya, do you think I will ever see my friends again?" He looked down at his love and smiled sweetly.

"Ofcourse you will, being apart from your friends only makes you love them more!" She looked up at him.

"How would you know, I have been apart from them for over a year!" She cried some more. He laughed sweetly.

"How do I know, Odango, I have been away on Vega for over a year know, I haven't seen my friends for such a long time, you are lucky they are on the same planet as you!" They both laughed.

"I am sorry Seiya, I forgot, do you worry about your freinds aswell?" She smiled.

"Of course not! They can look after themselves know, they are big boys, um girls, um well you get the picture!" She laughed at him and got up.

"Look Seiya, I am going to have to go know, I have to meet Luna, when will I see you next?" She turned from him, he placed him hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back on Tuesday, if you can wait that long" He laughed, she tuned around to look at him.

"Can we go out somewhere instead of just staying in here and watching films?" She said seriously.

"Ofcourse we can, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the fairground? You know were we had our very first date." He smiled at her.

"That is a great idea, but what if one of your friends see us? Do they even know that you broke up with Mamoru?" She looked very guilty.

"Umm... no we never told them. And if they see us then so be it! They will have to except that I love you, and I always will!" She looked at her lover with pride. He kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

"Look, I love you too, but you better get going or else Luna will call you back!" They laughed together and shared one last kiss together.

"I will see you on Tuesday!" Usagi said blowing her love a kiss as she left his appartment.

The shrine was about a twenty minute walk from Seiya's appartment, but Usagi was very tired still so it took her double the time to get there. And so as she arrived she was greeted by Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and Luna. She waved at them, signalling that she was tired and rather upset.

"Hay guys, where is Minako and Rei?" She said wirily as she sat down next to Hotaru.

"There plane was late, they have only just arrived in Tokyo airport so they will be about another twenty minutes." Setsuna smiled. Usagi turned to Hotaru.

"So did you have fun on the exchange?" Usagi asked her young freind. Hotaru laughed.

"I loved it, China is a wonderful country! My excahnge partner is called Xin-ton, she is really funny, we went to the parks and on bike rides through th town it was really fun! I told her all about you guys and Chibiusa, well not the bit about you being her mum or her being from the future, but all about the time we spent together!" Then it hit Usagi, Chibiusa, her daughter. Would she still exsist, now that she was with Seiya? Or had she killed her own child by leaving Mamo-chan. She felt so guilty, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was resonsible for killing Chibiusa,she loved her with all her heart, but she didn't love Mamoru anymore. She was next to tears.

"Usagi-chan, are you allright?" A familiar voice awoke her from her thoughts, Minako! Usagi threw her self at Minako, hugging her tightly.

"Mina-chan, I am so glad to see you! I have missed you so much!" Minako smiled, partly through missinng her friend but partly because Usagi was strangling her!

"Usagi-chan you are strangling me, please show so affection to Rei!" Usagi's eyes lit up behind Minako stood Rei, she launched her self at her old friend. Rei just smiled.

"Hello Usagi-chan, it has been far to long!!" She said hugging her frined back.

"Allright, soppy moment is over, know we have serious buisness to attend to!" Luna shouted, everyone turned to her. Usagi was confused.

"What buisness nothing bad has happened in over a year!" There was a mumur amoung them and they all noded in agreement with Usgai.

"Yes, Usagi-chan is right, nothing bad has been happening, unless you count Mina-chan's singing!" Rei laughed, Minako scoffed and scowled at her friend. The rest of them gigled.

"Laugh and joke as you will, but this is a serious matter, we must be prepared for the worst, that is why I am giving you these." Luna pointed to a table, on it there was seven necklace and seven watches, each with the planet's symbols on them. The went over to them each taking there own necklaces and watches.

"The necklace alwoy you to tranceform into eternal Sailor scouts, and the watches are an easier way of keeping in contact with each other." Luna said as everyone put on there new tools. Usagi frowned.

"But Luna, I am allready an eteranal Sailor scout, I don't need this." She said putting down the golden necklace. Luna shock her head.

"True, but your necklace turns you into Imperial Sailor Moon, with it comes new powers for all of you, as well as new responceablities!" The all had know adjusted there tools to suit them, everyone but Haruka wore there necklaces, she just put hers in her pocket.

"Luna, what about the others? Do they get these as well?" Minako pointed out. Luna nodded.

"I have sent the others their necklaces and their watches, along with a letter explaning how to..." She stopped staring at the sky. The others turned at what she was staring at. A bright purple beem of light was hanging over the city.

"Girls, it is time to go, transform quickly!" Luna shouted.

"_MARS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_

"_VENUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_

"_SATURN ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_

"_NEPTUNE ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_

"_URANUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_

"_PLUTO ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_

"_MOON IMPERIAL MAKE UP!"_

They all transformed, each of them adroning a new fuku. Mars's was completly red apart from two purple bows. Venus's was completly orange, except her skirt was blue as were her two bows. Saturn's skirt was now light purple and the rest of her fuku was indigo, she had a florite heart sitting on her new pink bow and her glaive was incrusted with tanznite. Neptune's was two tone blue and her bows were light green. Uranus's was sandy yellow appart from two blue bows. Pluto had an olive green fuku with two black bows and her time key had become solid garnet. All of them wore no tiara, but instead were the tiara onces sat was their planetary symbol. Imperial Sailor Moon adorned a golden skirt and a white body, as well as having two pink bows. She also kept her angle wings, only they were golden and she, like the other, had a cresent moon on her forhead.

"I don't have to pay extra for an encrusted glaive do I?" Hotaru joked.

"No time for laughs, go check out what that light is!"

"RIGHT!" They all said together and they ran of towards the light.

When they arrived at where the light was being given of they found they glowing shape of a body and two shadowy figures leaning over the body. It was a girl, she twitched slightly, one of the figures kicked her.

"Don't move the Prince of Darkness will deal with you!" Said a sharp feminine voice.

"Stop right there! I am Imperial Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Imperial Sailor Moon Shouted, The figures Laughed.

"In the name of Mars, you are going down!" Mars shouted.

"In the name of Venus, I will stop you!"

"In the name of the sea and my guardian planet Neptune, you will be defeated!"

"In the name of the sky and my guardian planet Uranus, your days are over!"

"In the name of time and my guardian planet Pluto, say good bye!"

"In the name of distruction and my guardian planet Saturn, stay back!"

"We are the Sailor scouts, Defenders of justice and we will punish you!" They all said together. The two figures laughed and stepped out of the shadows. Both were women. One had blue skin, with a diamond on her head, dressed in a gown of ice. The other had black skin, dressed in a gown of flames. They moved closer.

"I am Dark Sailor Ice fire, with a heart of pure ice, loyal to the Prince of Darkness!"

"I am Dark Sailor Sky burner, with a firery temper, loyal to the Prince of Darkness!"

"Introductions made, time for your distruction!" Ice fire Laughed "Dark Blizzard!"

Many spikes of ice flew at the senshi. Saturn Stepped forward.

"Eternal Silence Mourning!" A huge purple wall stopped the ice spikes dead i their tracks.

"Eternal Silence Wall" She screemed, a protective barrier appeared over the lowing body, it twiched.

"Eternal World Earthquake!" Uranus screamed, a yellow beam semt the to Dark Sailors flying backwards. Th slowly got back up, blood ran down their cheeks.

"You will pay for that! Dark Inferno!" Fire shot at them, Saturn couldn't hold it any longer. They were blasted badly.

"Enough, Eternal Death Wish!" Pluto shouted.

"Right, Eternal Tidal Wave!"Neptune screamed.

Two glowing balls of energy blasted the Dark senshi. They lay on the floor, in great pain.

"We will return for the girl, mark my words!" And with that they faded away. The Scouts gathered around the glowing body. As the purple light slowly faded away they all gasped. There lay, a young girl, with short black hair, pale skin and purple eyes. A black star within a cricle remained on her forhead. She looked exsactly like Hotaru! They were all to shocked to say anything. The girl was gripping something tightly in her hands. The girls de-transformed and walked up to her.

"Can...can you hear us little girl?" Michiru placed her hand on the girls shoulder. She slowly sat up, she definatly looked just like Hotaru. The girl looked up at Michiru and smiled.

"Thankyou so much Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, all of you, you have saved my life!" She smiled and stood up. "My name is Hintai Tomoe." They all gasped. She still smiled "I am Hotaru's twin sister, I was take from my mother the day I was born, I was taken to Kinmoku by Princess Kakyuu, I am Sailor Star Slayer." She cluched a star yell in her hand. "Slayer Star Power Make Up!" In a flash of purple light she became a starlight, only with a purple fuku, and she had skirt instead of hotpants also like Hotaru she cluched a staff only it was a syth, the symbol of the Grim Reaper.

"A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness, I am the destroyer of planets.

Sailor Star Slayer, Stage On!"

"You...you are a Star Light!" Usagi gased "Does Seiya know about her?" She thought.

"Yes, I am, but I was kept a secret as I can see the future, Kakyuu used me asthough I was a mirror, calling me the Mirror of Kinmoku." Hintai bowed her head. "I was an object to her!" She shouted

"If I may be so blunt in saying, but Hintai, why are you here on earth?" Haruka questioned.

"It is not my place to tell you, as I do not know."

"Who is the Prince of Darkness and why is he after you?" Minako said

"I don't know who he is, but he probably wants me because of my power." She powered down into a normal girl. She began to cry, she knelt down on the floor.

"Why must I be cursed with this most horrid power?" She screamed, Hotaru knelt down beside her sister. Hintai looked up, tears still streaming down her face.

"It is all right, I myself am burdened with a gift that I do not want, and you can get through this!" Hintai looked at the floor.

"You don't no what it is like, I couldn't have friends, I couldn't go out, if I did I ended up hurting people, people that I cared about!" She sobbed, Hotaru smiled.

"That is just what it was like for me when I was a shell for Misstress9, I got over it, you all ready have friends here that would help you, you are not alone!" Hintai stopped crying. She smiled through her tears.

"You are right. Umm….. I don't really have anywhere to go though." Michiru laughed.

"Yes you do, you can come home with us and stay in one of the guest rooms." Hintai's eyes lit up.

"You really mean it!" Michiru nodded.

"You are family know!"

Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Hintai went of leaving Usagi, Rei and Minako standing there.

"Well, that was odd; fancy that, Hotaru having a twin!" Minako laughed "Speaking of twins, what do you and Raven keep doing, I hardly ever see you!" Usagi stood there not having a clew as usual as the talked on about someone she had never met before.

"Would you mind telling your princess who the hell you are talking about?" They both looked at Usagi.

"We are talking about our friends in England, Raven and Carla Knighter, they are twins as well!" Minako droned on for ages after that about her school and Carla. Usagi wished she had never asked!

* * *

WELL! What did you think? Please tell me, I am obsesed with twins at the moment so I thought I would add some more!!!! Mwhahaha There is more evil to come!

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Sailor Star Shiner!


	4. Chapter 4

I really should wait untill I actually got some reviews on my story to write more, but I decided to keep going because I wanted to, and I had a really good idea that I would have forgotten if I didn't write/type it down. So wish me luck. POINT TO REMEMBER: I am a first time writer and I am a mere GCSE student, who knows next to nothing about writing books, but don't take that to seriously, please read it still, it would make my day if someone actually reviewed my work, anyone will do, please! From your favorite pretty soldier senshi, Sailor Star Shiner!

P.S: I have a new idea, nothing related to this, as soon as I get the ideas out of my head I will post them onto my home page thing. . o Starstruck!

**Tuesday mourning, Hotaru's house……….**

"So, girls, what do you fancy doing today, Hintai any ideas?" Setsuna had promised to take the twins Hotaru and Hintai out for the day, as they were having no fun, what with everyone planning battle strategies and trying to help Hintai settle in. They both shrugged. Hintai had to wear Hotaru's clothes because she had none of her own on earth apart from her torn black dress that she had worn the day the scouts had found her. Hotaru and her sister looked through the newspaper, trying to find anything to do. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"We could go to the fairground! They have ice cream and rides and lots of things to do!" She looked at her sister, "Do you know what a fairground is Hintai?" Her sister nodded.

"I do but it isn't fun, fairground on Kinmoku means to planets agreeing with each other on terms of peace or on a matter of political value, why would we do that on your day of, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru and Setsuna laughed at her, but Hintai had no idea what was so funny.

"Hintai, I am sure you will like the fairground on Earth, there are sweets and things to do, like rides and shows to watch! There is nothing political involved in a fairground on Earth!" Hintai let out a deep sigh of relief.

"That is good to know, come on Hotaru shall we get our coats on?" The sisters walked of in different directions to grab their coats. Setsuna smiled.

"At least she has someone her own age to play with now" She whispered under her breath.

It took the girls about twenty minutes to get ready, another twenty minutes to get them out of the house and half an hour to get to the fairground. The closer to the fairground the more Hintai stroked her star yell, which was concealed in her coat pocket. Setsuna looked down at the troubled girl.

"What is wrong Hintai? Do you feel something about to happen?" She whispered to the little girl, making sure no one around them could hear her. Hintai shock her head.

"No" she said "Something has happened here that has changed the course of time, something about a year ago." She whimpered as the reached the gates of the fairground. Setsuna began to think, what had happened a year ago that was so important that it has changed time?

"Let me think, last year the Starlights were here, could it have something to do with them, Setsuna-mama?" Setsuna looked down at the girls.

"Look girls, today is your day off, you don't need to worry about senshi business!" Setsuna giggled "Hintai, what do you think of fairgrounds know?" She asked as she watched the young girl become entranced in the fairground, and its workings. From the moment they stepped through the gates, Hinati's senses were on fire, she had never known fun like this before. Well she had never really known what fun was at all.

She was over excited wanting to do anything and everything, buzzing around Setsuna like a crazy wasp. Which would only make Hotaru laugh, she had really grown close to her sister, they were very alike, and even though they had only known each other for a phew days, they had an extremely close relationship. The girls all endured the haunted house first. Holding each other close, with both eyes shut. When they all got off they were as pale as chalk, Setsuna let out a giggle. The twins looked up at her.

"I have seen things, things that would give even a brave person a heart attack, but I almost died on that ride!" They all laughed together.

"What next then girls?" The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"The rollercoaster! THE REVENGER!" They said in unison, laughing evilly. Setsuna gulped.

"Eh…… al-alright……GULP" She said frailly, it was their day off she had to do what they wanted to, even if it was the scariest rollercoaster in the whole of Asia! Setsuna sighed; following the girls as they skipped over to the queue, the waiting time was 1 hour!

"It will be worth it!" Hotaru said to her sister. She agreed.

"Of course it will be! I have never been on a rollercoast before and they look so fun!" Setsuna placed her hand on the child's shoulder.

"That's rollercoaster Hintai." She giggled, Hintai blushed.

"Th-that is what I meant to say!"

**The same day at the gates of the fairground…….**

"Where are you Seiya, you are half an hour late!" Usagi thought to herself. Then a tall, raven-haired man stepped forward from the crowd. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans, along with his signature sunglasses. He looked at Usagi, she glistened with happiness, she wore the same outfit that she had worn the last time they had come to the fairground together, but for a change she had here hair platted, but she still kept her famous 'Odangos' in her hair. Seiya smiled at his love and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am sorry I am late! I had an all-nighter with the Vegans, they really work hard, and I got away as soon as I could." Usagi smiled back at Seiya.

"That is fine" she leapt into his arms hugging him tightly, she breathed in deeply "I missed you so much, I hate it when you aren't here, things are so boring, well apart from when I am with Relli, yesterday she tipped paint on Mr. Minizuko by accident. He was yellow for a whole day!" Seiya looked down at the petite girl in his arms.

"I am so glad that you have found a friend, so when will you introduce me to her?" They laughed.

"Well, she is coming round my house tomorrow for some lunch, you are welcome to stop, my parents will be out." Seiya pulled Usagi close to him. He kissed the top of her golden hair.

"I would love to come, what time should I stop by?"

"About seven-ish? Is that alright, you aren't to busy are you?" He laughed again.

"I would never be to busy for you!" He said leading her in through the gates to the fairground. He had brought extra money, as he knew what a large apatite his lover had, she had wiped him clean last time they went out, that was a whole two months ago, almost to the day. He often counted the days that they were apart; this girl would one day drive him crazy! But for now he was just happy that they were together, through all of this, Seiya had somehow managed to win Usagi's heart. "How" he thought. "If she is so happy with me, why doesn't she tell the other senshi about us?" He sighed, looking around the fairground.

"So Seiya, were do you want to go first?" Usagi said, Seiya was still in his dream world and hadn't heard a thing that she had said. "Seiya are you listening to me!"

"Uh….. of course I am, lets go on the water ride first!" Usagi did not believe him for one minute, he often drifted of into his own little world. Sometimes she even wished she could go there with him, but she always dismissed the thought right away. She gave him a look then they wondered of together to the water ride.

It was a ten minute wait and as the two lovers sat down in their cart, they had a quick good luck kiss. Water splashed insanely towards the lovers as the ride pathetically ended. As they stepped out of the cart, Usagi slipped and fell into Seiya's arms. She blushed, and then looked up at him.

"You know what; I think I have really fallen for you!" He smiled hugging her tightly.

"You certainly have, my little moon bunny." He whispered softly in her ear, chills ran down her spine. He looked up remembering that they were in public. He smiled again.

"Come on lets go and get something to eat, it is 1 o'clock already!" Usagi's stomach rumbled, "I take that as a yes then!" He laughed; she blushed insanely, and nodded. They slowly made their way to the food court, holding hands the whole time. They both felt so warm.

**The exit of the rollercoaster (Hotaru, Setsuna and Hintai)……….**

Setsuna's eyes were still glued shut; her nails were embedded in the foamy handle bar in front of her. She didn't want to let go. Everyone else had left their carriages but she was unable to move her legs wouldn't support her.

"Miss, please exit the carriage, the ride has come to an end." A young worker said to Setsuna, she opened her eyes and bit her lip.

"Um….I don't think I can." She said wearily, she felt as though she was going to faint.

"Here Miss, let me help you up your daughters are waiting for you." Setsuna gasped and removed her hands from the handle bar. She got up and ran towards the twins.

"How long have I been there for?" She said still immensely pale from the rollercoaster. Hintai and Hotaru giggled. Setsuna frowned at them, but a friendly sort of frown.

"You have been there for about half an hour, we had to go and get someone to help you!"

"They didn't believe us to begin with, we had to show them that you were still there!"

Setsuna sighed grabbing her hand bag, she rummaged around in it trying to find the lunches she had brought for the girls, and she had left them at home!

"What are you looking for Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked her troubled 'mother'.

"Great, I have left lunch at home! Well seen as we are here, I guess we can splurge on burgers, what do you think girls?" Hotaru looked ever so happy, but Hintai, not so much.

"Um….. Setsuna-mama, I am a vegetarian." She said looking at the floor, almost ashamed. Setsuna lifted up Hintai's head and smiled at her.

"That is fine; you can still have whatever you want! After all, this is YOUR day out and I want you to enjoy it!" Hintai smiled grabbing hold of her sisters' hand.

"Come on Hotaru, we can have whatever we want!" They laughed.

"Oh no, that isn't what I meant!" Setsuna thought "But why spoil their fun!" She let out a huge sigh and followed after them as they raced to the food court. For some reason many thoughts ran through her head, they were all bout Hintai. Why was she here? Why did Princess Kakyuu take here away from earth? How does she tell the future? Why does she carry a syth when she is Sailor Star Slayer? Why did Kakyuu never tell anyone about Hintai? Were her powers related to death? Is she an omen of death?

She dismissed the thoughts of her adopted daughter; she loved Hintai with all of her heart, just as she did Hotaru. No matter what her past was, her future was her with Hotaru and the others. She was still a great deal behind the twins, who were racing on, having the time of their lives.

"I wish I had a twin." Setsuna laughed. "They are so lucky to have each other" She thought.

**Outside the Burger stall in the Food court (Seiya and Usagi)…….**

Usagi had ordered three burgers, two portions of fries and an extra large strawberry milkshake. Seiya bowed his head in embarrassment. Usagi took no notice; she was too interested in her food that was until she heard familiar giggling. It was Hotaru and Hintai; they were five stalls down from her, looking at the ice cream selection.

"HOLY SHIT!" Usagi thought, "I have to get Seiya out of sight before they see me!"

She grabbed her lover by the arms just as he was paying for her food.

"Hay, don't you want your change buddy?" The clerk shouted as Seiya was being dragged away.

"Um…no, you can keep it!" He shouted back, the clerk smiled intensely. Usagi pulled Seiya around the corner of a gift shop; it was cold, as it was in the shadows. But at least no one could see them, especially Hotaru and Hintai. Seiya smiled sexily.

"I didn't know that you were into this kind of thing, I thought you were into not showing too much love in public!" He leaned forward into her, pushing her into the wall, she pushed him back. Seiya looked confused.

"That isn't what this is about!" She said, peeking around the corner to see if the twins had spotted her. Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why else would you pull me over, to a shaded area, where no one can see what we are doing." He kissed the back of her neck, she pushed him away again. She turned to face him.

"Because, Seiya, we were almost caught, Hotaru and Hintai are over there, which means they will be with Setsuna or Michiru! I would never be able to see you again if they found out that I was with you and not Mamoru!" She sobbed into her hands, "I couldn't live without you in my life!" He lifted her head with his hands.

"Do you remember what you said to me at the weekend? You said that if they saw us together, they would just have to accept that! What happened to that?" She looked away.

"Hintai and Hotaru did." She said bluntly.

"Hintai, could it be…… no, no, it couldn't be her, not here. Kakyuu-sama would never do that, no it can't be her!" Seiya thought to himself. He let out a sigh. "So much for our wonderful day out!" He slumped down on the floor in a heap, crossing his arms. Usagi sat down next to him. She smiled.

"Look, it is ok, we can just go back to your place, and maybe watch a movie or something else." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"No, I can't stand this, I want them to know! I want them all to know, even Yaten and Taiki! I hate all this lying!" he said, pounding the ground with his fist.

"Seiya….." Her words were interrupted by a faint scream in the distance, it was Hotaru and Hintai. She looked at Seiya.

"Stay here, please, I have to go, if you come to my rescue then the others will know that you are back. Please Seiya, just stay here!" She pleaded with him, he nodded. She got up and grabbed the necklace from her pocket.

"_MOON IMPERIAL_ _MAKE UP!" _She screamed, with a flash of light she became Imperial Sailor Moon, Seiya was amazed, he watched, breathless as she ran to help her friends.

Dark Sailor Ice Fire and Dark Sailor Sky Burner had put everyone around them into a deep slumber. They stood back to back laughing at Hotaru and Hintai who were both on the floor. Somewhere behind them Imperial Sailor Moon heard Setsuna shout.

"_PLUTO ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_ She watched as a flash of green light, lit up the sky. Eternal Sailor Pluto emerged from behind a food stall.

"ETERNAL DEATH WISH!" She shouted, sending the Dark Sailors cascading through the air.

"Saturn, Slayer, quickly!" Imperial Sailor Moon shouted at the twins.

"Right!" They said in unison.

"_SATURN ETERNAL MAKE UP!"_

"_SLAYER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"_

And in the place of the twins stood Eternal Sailor Saturn and Sailor Star Slayer, Saturn holding her glaive across Slayers syth.

"A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness. I am the destroyer of planets, psychic to Kinmoku. Sailor Star Slayer! Stage on!"

"And standing right by her side, Senshi of silence. Eternal Sailor Saturn!"

The dark sailors grinned and looked at each other.

"Since you caught us by surprise last time we have brought some of our little friends along with us, so they can join in on the fun!" Laughed Dark Sailor Ice Fire, "Nao, Narendra, arise!" She threw two black crystals onto the ground. They transformed into two women, one with checkered black and white skin, with a dress in the shape of a dice, Nao. The other with white skin that had red diamonds on it, dressed in a skimpy red cocktail dress, Narendra.

"It's time to play!" They shouted together.

"I'll deal, PICK A CARD ANY CARD!" Shouted Narendra, hundreds of razor sharp cards flew at Imperial Sailor Moon, pinning her to the floor.

"I will deal with you, little moon bunny later!" Sailor Moon gasped at how she knew that. Nao turned to the twins.

"SNAKE EYES!" She shouted two huge dice shot at the sisters. Catching them of guard they both fell to the ground. Pluto rushed in front of the girls as Nao moved closer.

"DEAD SCREAM" Pluto's attack merely bounced of her; she laughed at the senshi of time, who stood there in shock.

"Ha, that tickled, now it is my roll, SNAKE EYS!" Pluto was blasted backwards, she lay there motion-less. Star Slayer stepped in front of her sister. She held her syth facing Nao.

"I will not stand by and watch as my friends get beaten about by you!" A glowing black star within a circle appeared again on her forehead. Her syth glowed purple.

"STAR SUFFERING SOUL BLASTER!" A purple spirit seemed to emerge from her syth and attacked Nao with great force, she was thrown back to the ground, her body began to disappear and then all that was left of her was a black crystal.

"NAO! IIE!" Screamed Narendra, "YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY SISTER! ACE OF HEARTS!" she screeched, many black hearts flew at, Saturn jumped in front of her sister.

"Eternal Silence Wall" She said protecting her sister, but it was of no use, Narendra was to strong, she and her sister slammed into the ground, lying there unconscious. Usagi screamed at the site of her fallen friends.

Meanwhile in the shadows Seiya could only watch from afar, but the others were unconscious, if he helped Odango, they would never know. He took his chance, transforming into Fighter and rushing over to Imperial Sailor Moon.

"Star Serious Laser!" The laser left his hands, blasting Narendra, she lay there, slowly disappearing, and she gulped.

"I will be with you soon Nao, wait for me." And with that she had gone leaving only her black crystal lying on the floor. Sailor Moon finally realized who had saved her, and she was so glad that she was till alive, but she was still angry with Seiya, but this was neither the time nor place to have a go at him. Dark Sailor Ice Fire and Dark Sailor Sky Burner just stood there, in amazement. Suddenly they disappeared, leaving their failed attempt behind.

Fighter bent down and helped Imperial Sailor Moon get free, she smiled at Fighter.

"I am going to tell them." He was stunned, he couldn't move, he was filling with joy.

"Are you sure Odango? I mean what if they hunt me down and skin me alive?" Sailor Moon de-transformed back into Usagi, as did fighter, turning back into Seiya. Usagi smiled at him.

"Do you really think that they will be able to get you on Vega?" Usagi laughed.

"Well, I don't know, Haruka would somehow find a way!" They both laughed. Then Usagi's eyes averted to her fallen friends, she shed a tear form her sapphire blue eyes.

"They are still breathing," Seiya said leaning over Slayer and Saturn. Usagi sighed with relief. "But they are very weak, we will have to take them all home, and put them to bed straight away." Usagi nodded, lifting up Setsuna carefully off of the ground. Seiya picked up the twins and carried them over to Usagi.

"Will you be able to manage, Odango?" Usagi nodded and they both made their way back to Setsuna's house.

**Three hours later, (Setsuna's house)………**

Setsuna's head was pounding, she could barely move, her eyes fluttered open. She could just make out to figures standing, watching her. Her eyes began to focus, she could just make out a small women's figure with blond hair, put up in two buns with plaits coming down either side, it was Usagi! Setsuna smiled, her eyes widened she could clearly make out Usagi.

"Setsuna, you are awake!" Usagi shouted, the figure behind her placed its arms around her waist gripping Usagi close. Setsuna's eyes focused, and she was shocked to see Seiya grasping Usagi's waist. She managed to sit up.

"Take your hands off of Usagi-chan, Usagi what would Mamo-san say if he could see you?" She shouted. Usagi looked down, Seiya's arms remained around her, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Be brave, Odango." He whispered in Usagi's ear, thankfully Setsuna couldn't hear him. Usagi looked directly in Setsuna's eyes.

"We have to talk; do you feel strong enough to come into the living room?" Setsuna nodded, and slowly got up out of her bed. She was back in her civilian clothing, as she had de-transformed will she slept. Usagi supported Setsuna as they walked into the living room; Setsuna sat down on the leather couch, next to the twins, Hotaru and Hintai, who both looked rather dazed and confused.

"Hotaru, could you move over a little I want to sit down with you guys and talk about something that is very serious." Hotaru moved over just enough, so that Usagi could just fit in. Setsuna's leather coach was huge but the three very dazed friends had sprawled out on the coach, leaving no room for Usagi. Setsuna looked up at Seiya. He looked a lot more mature than he had when she last saw him. His hair was longer and thicker, his features had matured and he stood with pride, holding himself with a more, well, grace. Hotaru and Hintai were getting very restless, fidgeting around on the coach waiting for Usagi to spill her secret or whatever it was that she had called 'serious'.

"As you all know, Mamoru and I were basically forced together, bound by our destiny." They all nodded in agreement. "Well for some time, I truly did love him, I loved his smile and his mannerisms, but especially the way he treated me with respect." Seiya was a little ticked off by this last comment. "But about a year ago, when he returned from America, I realized that he was not in love with me." She paused, everyone's jaws hung open, even Seiya's to some extent.

"What are you talking about he has always loved you, even in another life, he loved you." Setsuna argued, her friend was being ridiculous; she must have been hit on the head during the battle.

"If I may continue, Mamoru loved Serenity, not me; he loved the princess of the moon, not the klutz from earth. That was the reason he was with me, because he loved her, the former me and not the real me." She trailed of slightly, there was an awkward silence. Then Usagi built up the courage to tell them.

"That is why about a year ago I left him" Setsuna was the most shocked by this.

"But what about crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa?" Hotaru whimpered. Usagi dug deep into her pocket and pulled out a pink piece of paper. It was a letter. She handed it to Hotaru.

"Open it, she was your best friend, I haven't read what is inside it yet so it will be news for all of us." Hotaru was shaking with happiness, she hadn't heard from Chibiusa for two years. She slowly opened the pink envelope, she pulled out a piece of lavender paper. It was scented; the sweet smell of peach blossoms filled the air, making it heavy. Hotaru unfolded the letter. She cleared her throat.

"_Dear Usagi/Mom, and anyone else who reads this,_

_Usagi, it has been a two years now, and I missed you so much. I am soon going back to visit Earth in a weeks time._ Visit Earth, where does she live, on another planet?" Hotaru was so confused. Seiya looked at Usagi, they both knew exactly were she was, but it did come as a huge shock to them both. Usagi looked back at Hotaru.

"Keep reading then." She nudged the young girl. Hotaru looked over at her sister, who nodded at her, to signal that she should keep going. She cleared her throat again.

"_We will be staying with Neo-King Mamoru and we will check out his newly built Sapphire Palace, it took three years to build. He has even built me my own little Gem Garden, Mommy says that he thinks very highly of me and would do anything for me, but I am not to sure why he would. Anyway yesterday Mommy and Daddy celebrated their wedding anniversary; it was the best party ever. To commemorate their anniversary the Ruby-Light Palace was re-built by a very old man with a pointy grey beard. He always called me Easter-Egg. Me, Hotaru, Hintai and Icicle have just been playing in the grounds, they are so beautiful. Prince Taiki came to stay with us, and they brought Icicle, their daughter. She is really fun to be around, just like her Mom! It has been really weird the past phew days, Mommy and Daddy keep shutting themselves in their room for hours. They told me they were playing chess, how boring!" _There was a snicker from all the adults. _"Queen Kakyuu came back from Nalto, with her new husband, King Yashimo. They are so happy ruling over Nalto, I hardly ever she Aunty Kakyuu!" _There was a gasp from everyone but Seiya. _"You will never guess what has happened, Mommy has had a baby! It is a boy, his name is Seiyou, like Daddy but a little different."_ Hotaru couldn't read anymore, she had finally realized what was going on. As had Setsuna, who has glaring down at the coffee table in front of her. Not moving, or even blinking, just staring.

There was an awkward silence, Usagi couldn't stand it, she sighed, but to her surprise it was Setsuna who broke the silence.

"She I take that you and Seiya are together." She said, he eyes never leaving the coffee table.

"Hai, for about a year now." Seiya nodded, Hotaru was confused.

"But if you live on Kinmoku, how could you be with Usagi-chan?" Seiya smirked, he could actually be apart of this discussion.

"Well, for the past year I have been based on Vega, it is just outside this solar system. It only takes me about five minutes to teleport from one to the other." Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"Yes that makes sense, when do you plan on telling the other Starlights?" Seiya gulped at her question. He bit his lip.

"Umm….. well…..I…. I don't really know, I guess I will have to tell them when I go back to Kinmoku, but that won't be for another year, I have lots of work with the Vegans still, they are still reluctant to sign our peace treaty." Setsuna turned to Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, you must understand that now you will never Neo-Queen Serenity, and Crystal Tokyo obviously doesn't exist." Usagi nodded, she never thought of that. Hotaru was still reading through the letter from her best friend.

"Setsuna-mama, Crystal Tokyo exists still, but it is know called Sapphire Tokyo, and as we know, Mamoru will still be king…" Hotaru was interrupted by her sister.

"Usagi will be Queen of Kinmoku, sat next to King Seiya, on a thrown of solid ruby. It all makes sense know." Everyone but Seiya looked at her, puzzled.

"Umm… Care to explain Hintai?" Setsuna said to her daughter.

"My pleasure, well as you know, I can see into the future, but I can only do this at night, on the stroke of Midnight, I will go into a trance seeing, normally, the near future. But recently I have been seeing things that are decades away from know, I have even seen into the Crystal Millennium. I saw to figures sitting on the Royal thrown of Kinmoku, there was also sat down by the woman's figure, a young child, they had just arrived back from a trip, and were signing the Declaration for a war, they both seemed very unhappy about signing it, but a guard named Aurella said that war was the only option." Usagi gasped.

"Relli is going to be my in my Royal guard, oh this is wondrous! Thank god I will have my best friend with me in the future!" Seiya wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. She smiled at him. Hintai had a great amount of pain swelling in her eyes.

"This war will bring pain and destruction to either Kinmoku or the planet you are at war with; I could never live with myself if I were you Usagi-chan." I tear ran down her pale cheek. Usagi tried to comfort her, but she knew the young girl was right, she would sign that Declaration and bring destruction, and it would be her fault.

"Hintai, would it be all right if I confirmed what you just said?" Setsuna asked her daughter, Hintai nodded. "All right then, Garnet Rod come forth!" Setsuna shouted, her time key materialized out of no-where, glowing deep red. Setsuna grabbed hold of it, she looked into the Garnet Orb with great concentration. Figures flashed through her eyes. Her expression never changed, she was sat staring into the orb for about five minutes. Everyone sat on edge (except Seiya who was standing rather rudely staring out of the window) just waiting for Setsuna to confirm Hintai's premonition.

The green haired woman finally blinked and sent the rod away, she remained silent.

"Setsuna are you…"

"Usagi, you're actions will cause controversy, you must know that what ever happens we will stand by you, Princess." She stood up and left for her room.

"Setsuna wait, what did you see?" She stopped, the tone in Seiya's voice shocked her, it was concerned, and it was _scared._

"It is just as Hintai said, now if you don't mind, I feel very weak, and I am going to bed." She carried on into her bedroom and closed the door. Usagi stood up.

"We better go." She said to her lover. He shook his head.

"Have you girls had anything to eat yet?" He looked down at the twins.

"Setsuna-mama was going to take us out, because it was our day out, but seen as she is un-well then we can just have some sandwiches or something little." Hotaru said.

"No way, we can take you girls out!" They looked away.

"No, we won't impose, you two go alone, we have food here, and I know how to make sandwiches." Hotaru looked up at Seiya, she was too serious for a thirteen year old, but Setsuna had taught her a lot.

"Ok, if you are sure, I will see you another time then." He smiled and walked out, towards the door. Usagi was about to follow him when Hintai pulled her back and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you can accept your destiny, and become the best queen Kinmoku has seen, your majesty." She said letting go of Usagi and bowing. Usagi blushed.

"Please Hintai, don't do that, I am not going to be queen for sure, you never know what could happen." Hintai smirked.

"Oh but princess, I will know." She winked and walked of into the kitchen. Usagi turned and joined Seiya outside.

It was dusk already, Seiya held Usagi tight as he walked back to his car. They got in, not saying a word. The set of towards Usagi's house, still without a word he pulled up outside her house and turned to her.

"Well, that was weird, King and Queen of Kinmoku, now that is scary, although it is not for sure." He broke off.

"Seiya…"

"What ever happens, you will always be my Queen." He smiled, she giggled to herself.

"That is so cheesy; I thought you were suppose to be smooth!" He smirked and leaned in a gave her a sweet passionate kiss.

"Who says I'm not!" He remarked. She blushed insanely. She got out of the car and watched him as he drove of, sighing, partly out of happiness, but mostly from the fact that she would be his queen!

WELL! What do you think, I think this chapter sort of rambles on a little! . You know what, 160 people have read this and look at the review box! I don't really mind, I am just glad that people actually read my story! I get a little bit of pleasure out of knowing that so many people have taken the time to bother reading this! . So cheesy! I am such a softy!

I am so happy, I have no school for two weeks, more time to write, because I haven't had a lot of time recently and it bugs me! V.V Decorating is so annoying!

Well TTFN! (If you aren't English that means Ta Ta For Now)

Sailor Star Shiner

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
